A rare bout of eloquence
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A short piece about a couple in love. Rating high to be on the safe side, there's nothing that explicit in it, but things are implied.


This was written when I was in a fluffy but poetic mood. I don't get in a poetic mood very often, hence it's a bit different to the usual way I write, but it's still fluff :)

There is a pairing in it, although it's not made obvious which one it is. People who've read my other stories and know which pairings I support should be able to guess pretty easily which pairing I had in mind when I wrote this, and there is a hint as to who it is in there.

WARNING: While there's nothing very explicit in here things are gently implied and there is kissing and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I love it, but I don't own it.

* * *

She wasn't wearing much, just a light cotton robe and underwear. There was no need to wear more, the room was so warm. 

And he made her feel warm all over and inside her body just by looking at her. He was in a similar state of dress to her, sitting peacefully in a chair.

She sat down in it with him, nuzzling her head against his chest, pushing his robe open slightly so she could feel the warmth of his skin against her cheek. She inhaled his unique, wonderful scent. Bliss.

He was always warm it seemed, and she found comfort in that, as she did in his heartbeat which she was listening to now. Ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum. Steady, constant, a reassuring sound. He was alive and here to be with her.

"I love you," she said, her voice conveying just how strongly she felt the emotion.

"I love you too," he replied, his voice soft, full of the same conviction as hers had been. He began to play with her hair, the beauty and softness of it fascinating him. Freshly washed and dried it cascaded along her back and fell just so, suiting her perfectly.

They were alone and would remain so for the night. They sighed, such a wonderful thing to be able to enjoy each others' company without being pestered by people they liked and genuinely considered close friends, but whom they were surrounded by on a constant basis.

She reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand then slowly, gently guided his head to hers so she could kiss him softly on the lips. Once, twice, thrice, four times, and then a deeper kiss. One that conveyed such strong, sure emotions. Love, happiness and the will to live to enjoy the wonderful feeling of being in each others' company.

A kiss that brought tingles of excitement to both participants, that felt so right to indulge in.

It ended when the need to breathe won over their will to stay locked together.

She felt even warmer now that she had when the kiss had started. She was blushing, as was he. It suited him, made his expression adorable as it mixed with the smile on his lips and the loving look in his eyes.

She shrugged out of the robe, feeling comfortable in his presence. She knew he wouldn't take her nearly-nude state to be an invitation to push for something she felt they weren't ready for.

She was right. His hands didn't reach to pull off her remaining garments. He simply smiled at her, his gaze wandering over her body. It wasn't a leer or a predatory gaze, something that would make her feel uncomfortable. He was simply admiring the sight before him, appreciating the look of her body, as one might look upon a beautiful painting.

"You're beautiful," he said softly.

"But I," she started, only to be hushed by him placing a finger upon her lips. 

"You're beautiful," he nodded.

She smiled. If he thought so then that was all that mattered. So what if she didn't have as full a figure as some women, he wasn't so shallow as to be attracted to her by her looks alone. She'd known him long enough to be certain of that. It was her that he loved, all of her, as he had explained once in a rare bout of eloquence. Her smile, her attitudes, her behaviour, love of life and her soul, the very essence of who she was.

She kissed him again. Same as before. Only this time she guided his hands to move instead of staying stationary on her waist and head, letting him know it was alright for them to do so.

Shyly, slowly, his hands explored her body, committing the feel as well as the look of her form to his memory. Never once though did they stray where they shouldn't. She smiled to herself, she knew she could trust him.

Once again they were reminded of the fact that they were mortal and needed oxygen and they moved apart. But only very slightly, neither wanted to leave the other's warmth.

"I love you so much!" he said softly, a longing in his voice she both understood and knew herself.

But not now, not tonight. She knew he felt the same as she, it was something to look forward to with great anticipation, not something to be rushed.

Footsteps walking past outside their closed door reminded them that they weren't the only two people in this world.

"Time for bed?" she asked. They should sleep, they needed to be well rested for the day ahead tomorrow.

"Alright," he said, scooping her up in his arms, gently cradling her as he carried her to the bed. He put her down and she nestled under the light blanket as he shrugged his robe off. He snuggled in beside her and they tangled themselves in a hug.

"Sleep well," he said softly.

"You too. I love you," she replied in a similar tone.

"Always," he said surely.

"Always," she nodded.


End file.
